Sob as estrelas deste céu
by Mii-chaan
Summary: Mesmo casado e com família constituída Goten não se esqueceu de Marron, seu primeiro amor. Leiam e Confiram! Fanfic feita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009


Finalmente no Fanfiction

_Sob as estrelas deste céu_

Goten acordou no meio da noite. Olhou para o lado, sua mulher que dormia tranquilamente. Então, ele se levantou bem devagar e saiu do quarto. No corredor, por uma porta entre aberta viu um menino que dormia abraçado a um ursinho. Sorriu, desceu as escadas, os passos lentos foram interrompidos diante da janela de vidro da sala, através dela Goten via as estrelas. Como estavam lindas e era primavera como naquele dia. Mas, como podia pensar naquilo, não podia, estava casado, tinha três filhos, um bom emprego, tinha a vida que sempre desejara. No entanto, as estrelas faziam-no lembrar, daquela noite, do juramento...

Primavera de 781

Fazia seis anos que Majin Boo fora derrotado. As pessoas já haviam retomado suas vidas. Era sábado a noite e Bulma realizava uma festa em sua casa.

- Tia Bulma, chegamos. - disse Marron.

- Oi, vamos entrando pessoal. Os meninos estão ali querida, pode ir lá brincar.

Marron se dirige para onde está Goten, Trunks e as pequenas Bra e Pan.

- Oi meninos!

- Oi -responderam.

- Posso brincar?

- Claro. É pique-esconde. Eu vou procurar e vocês vão se esconder. 1,2,3...

Marron e Goten correram para o enorme jardim da Sr. Briefs, já haviam brincado lá antes e sabiam que era um bom esconderijo. Ficaram ali alguns minutos e Trunks não havia aparecido.

- Vamos nos entregar, ele nunca vai nos encontrar.

- Não, aqui é tão bonito.

Marron estava deitada na grama, olhando para o céu, Goten nunca tinha prestado atençãoo na garota, afinal haviam crescido juntos, mas, agora parecia tão diferente, ela estava bela.

- Goten...

- Sim?

- Deite aqui e veja as estrelas.

- As estrelas?

- Sim, sãoo bonitas!

- São sim.

- Se eu pudesse ganhar qualquer presente do mundo, pediria uma estrela.

- Por quê?

- Olha, são tão maravilhosas e nenhuma é igual a outra. Veja aquela afastada de todas, parece solitária, sozinha e mesmo assim é a mais brilhante.

- Eu te daria uma se me pedisse!

Goten, apesar de não compreender bem o que Marron dizia estava feliz por estar ali com ela.

- Espero poder ser como ela.

- Como assim?

- Ficar só e conseguir brilhar. Goten... amanhã bem cedo eu vou me mudar para bem longe, talvez eu nunca mais o veja.

- Não, não quero parar de te ver!

O garoto não sabia o porque mais sentia um aperto no coração, uma vontade de chorar.

- Promete que não irá me esquecer?

- Claro que não vou!

- Como terei certeza?

Goten fez Marron sentar, olhou fixamente me seus olhos e timidamente segurou suas mãos.

- Marron... Sob as estrelas deste céu eu faço esse juramento. Juro jamais esquece-la. E cada uma delas será testemunha de que cumprirei minha palavra.

A menina ao ouvir as palavras começou a chorar. Goten ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto a abraçou. Um abrãço apertado, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ficaram ali por algum tempo até que Trunks os encontrou. E assim a festa seguiu.

Naquela época Goten não soube explicar o que sentira por Marron, mas com o tempo ele entendeu o que era. O amor puro e inocente de suas crianças que estavam começando a descobrir o mundo. É claro que Goten voltou a vê-la, mas ambos não tiveram tempo de conversar a sós, na ocasião estavam lutando contra os dragões e Goten estava namorando sua esposa. Depois disso não mais a viu, Trunks ,certa vez, lhe dissera que encontrara com Marron em Satan City, mais ela e a família estavam só de passagem. Mesmo sabendo que nunca mais a veria, ele sabia que a garota sempre olharia para as estrelas e elas trariam a ele as palavras e o sorriso da menina.

Goten, então, olhou para um brilho solitário na imensidão do céu. A estrela que luzia longe das demais ofuscava a beleza delas, como se dessem a Goten a certeza de que os corações dos dois estariam eternamente ligados. Por quê? Porque pessoal, por mais simples e bobo que seja o primeiro amor é inesquecivel.

Fim!!!

N/A: Comentem ^^


End file.
